Promises
by Hardyzschic
Summary: Matt Hardy remembers a promise he made to a love from his past.


Promises  
By Hardyzschic  
  
I walked through the empty house and a chill ran down my spine. I knew it would be the last time I would be in the home where I grew up. My dad had been having some health problems and he and my mom had decided to buy a smaller house closer to Raleigh so that they could be close to the doctors that he needed. I understood the reasoning, but walking down the hall, through the kitchen and out the backdoor I was overwhelmed with memories. I stood on the porch looking out into the yard. Even though I had moved into my own place three years ago, I had always loved to come back here. I stepped down from the steps and walked toward the overbearing tree in the backyard that still held my tree house. I laughed to myself as I remembered how my dad and I had worked tirelessly together to build the now dilapidated structure. I ran my fingers over the rough bark of the tree. My fingers traced over a carving then and I looked down to see which one it was. MATT LOVES CASEY.... I should have known I would find that today.  
I smiled as I remembered the look in the eyes the day that he carved it. His chocolate brown eyes held a sincerity that I had never seen, even from him.  
I was only 15 and he was 16, but he swore up and down that he loved me. Matt always seemed to feel things on a deeper level so I didn't doubt him one bit. I was sure at the time that I loved him too, at least as much as a 15 year old is capable of love. We dated the whole time that he was in high school and right on up until the time that he left. The day that he left, I thought my world had ended. Matt had never been truly mine though. I had always had to share him. Not with another woman but with his first love, professional wrestling. It seems only right that my first love would be a wrestler. After all before my dad retried he had been the booker and the part owner in the local indy fed in town. I had grown up in the business and in a way I guess it was in my blood. Matt used to laugh at me sometimes because I understood the field of "sports entertainment" better than some of the guys he knew. But I know that that was one of the reasons that he loved me all the more. I could share his passion, and I understood his dream, the dream that would take him away from me.  
My dad worked Matt and his brother, Jeff in his fed once they were old enough but Matt never used his relationship with me as a strong hold in that situation, that just wasn't his style. I would go and watch the shows, helping here and there when I could. I never really liked to watch Matt wrestle, because even though I knew the score I just couldn't stand to see him get tossed around like that. I remember once when a spot went wrong and Matt got busted open or should I use the correct terminology and say he spilled some juice. Well anyway they took him to the back and a ring hand came out and got me. I was scared to death; I didn't know what I was going to see when I got to the back. When I entered the medical room and saw him sitting on the gurney getting stitches I burst into tears. When the medic was through with him he got up and walked over to me and pulled me close for a hug. I felt silly though; I had seen guys get busted up much worse before. I had even ridden with my dad to the hospital a few times to check on guys that had been busted up bad during shows. This was different though. Matt was my boyfriend but I think that that was the first time it hit me, the fact that I was not the greatest love in his life. Holding him there in my arms, listening to him assure me that he was ok and feeling him stroke my hair softly I knew that this was the beginning of the end of us.  
I was right, not a year after that Matt came over to my house, saying that he needed to talk. I knew something was wrong. We walked out to the back porch and sat on the swing. He reached over to hold my hand, but I would have none of it. "Just say what you gotta say Matt, get it over with quick and painless." Painless was not the best word to use though, cause what he would have to say would shatter my shaky teenage world completely. He told me that he had been talking to a scout from the WWF and the guy was now interesting in signing him and Jeff. It was a purely developmental deal but they had to leave to go on a three-day tour with the federation to see if they could hack it and then they would talk with the guy more. This was it; Matt's big shot and I had a feeling that it didn't involve me being in his life anymore. I hoped I was wrong and I held my breath waiting to see what he would say. I was right. Matt said as much as he loved me, he wanted to focus on his career only right now. That could easily be translated as saying I want to be with my first love and first love only. I couldn't keep the tears from flowing then. I was happy and sad at the same time. I felt like my insides would burst from all the mixed emotions. I was so happy that Matt had the possibility to achieve his ultimate dream, but at the same time he was taking my dream away. The dream that he was taking was the one that every girl has at one time or another, to share her life with the man she loved.  
Matt, never one to stay still long, stood up then and I knew that the conversation was over. I stood up too, and he embraced me pulling me close for a kiss. That would be our last kiss, and our best one. Matt left me with a promise though. He swore that night if he ever made it big enough to win a belt he would come and find me and we could celebrate together. He knew that I was sacrificing my feelings so that he could achieve his dream and he swore that he would never forget that. Today however I wondered if he remembered his promise, or for that matter if he even remembered me. I was sure he had more girls than he could shake a stick at. Even though we weren't together anymore we had parted on decent terms and I kept up with his career. He and Jeff were now the WWF's newest rising stars. They even went so far last week as to win the tag belts for the first time. I was so happy for them. I had watched the show with Dad, like I usually did on Monday nights. He had this grin on his face, when Matt and Jeff won the belts; it's a grin I will never forget. "I'm so proud of them" he said with a smile and then went to call Gilbert, their father and a long time family friend. I was proud of them too, but I was wondering if Matt would remember much less make good on his promise.  
I've got to quit this I thought. If I don't get out of here now the memories are going to over take me completely. I looked around the yard one last time and then headed toward the house. Walking through it slowly I went to the front door and stopped for one last look around. When I opened the door to walk out I stumbled over something lying in the doorway. I barely caught myself, preventing my fall, and looked down to see what was in my way. I gasped when I looked down and saw one of the WWF tag team championship belts lying at my feet. Could it be? I thought feverishly. Then I looked out into the front yard and standing there propped against a tree was Matt Hardy, with a huge smile on his face. I picked up the belt and started to walk over to him. What do you know, some people never forget to make good on their promises after all.   



End file.
